


Staff Meatings

by VoguishThrone58



Series: Blindsight [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 16:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoguishThrone58/pseuds/VoguishThrone58





	Staff Meatings

               Nobody at the studio liked staff meetings. In fact, most people dreaded it. Henry knew going into the meeting, he was going to be annoyed. Joey tended to have that effect on people in these meetings.  
               To Henry’s surprise, Linda and the other regular writers were there. That couldn’t be good. Usually, it was only the head of the departments, Thomas, and maybe a few of the writers, not all the regular writers. Most of the staff seemed to be there.  
               He took a seat next to Linda who gives him a slight smile while still keeping her look forward. Sammy, Jack, and Norman were seated across from them, and Thomas was seated next to Allison. The two kept glancing at each other, a slight blush forming over both of their faces. They just can’t keep their relationship a secret, huh. Sammy and Jack were whispering and hovered over a sheet of paper, Norman looked half asleep, and Susie was examining her nails like she didn’t care at all.  
               “I know we are all very busy people, so we should keep this meeting brief,” Joey said as he sat down at the head of the table. “First order of business, we need to cut back on our animation budget. Maybe we could reuse animation- walk cycles, dance animation, and background, things like that.”  
               “People would notice,” Henry mumbled.  
               “What was that, Mr. Stein?” Joey said, hostility thinly veiled under curiosity.  
               “People will notice if we reuse animation, Mr. Drew,” Henry said louder. There was an edge of annoyance in his voice. Linda slipped her hand under the table unnoticed by Henry.  
               Joey narrowed his eyes at Henry. “How do you know? The other studios reuse animations, and nobody seems to complain about them.”  
               “Yes, but we aren’t the other companies,” Henry pointed out. “People have praised us for our animated movies and shorts. People have praised us for not reusing animation.”  
               “Yes, but we will soon lose money if we continue on our current trajectory,” Grant interjected.  
               “We won’t make money if we sacrifice quality,” Henry replied.  
               “The other studios make money,” Joey said. “Why can’t we?”  
               “Because we have a reputation to uphold? Because we actually put life into our movies and shorts?” Henry responded. He sighed. “Look, Joey, it’s sloppy work. I don’t want animation that has my name on it, that I put my hard work into, to be sloppy. My people work their asses off for you, yet you don’t seem to notice or care!” Anger was clear in Henry’s voice.  
               Linda wrapped her pinky around Henry’s and gave it a little squeeze. Henry glanced at her, but the most acknowledgment she gave was a look out of the side of her eyes. He made a mental note to thank her later. He’d gladly beat Joey with a shoe, but Linda always managed to keep him from beating the absolute hell out of Joey. He still wanted to hit Joey’s face with a shoe, but he would hold back, because of Linda.  
               Henry let out a sigh. “We can… use some of the animations from the cut scenes,” he mumbled begrudgingly.  
               “Good. That will do. Now, onto our next order of business…” Henry started to tune Joey out as Linda pressed a piece of paper into his hand, like a schoolgirl passing a note to her friend.  
               Henry opened the note and read what Linda wrote.  
               “Joey has little to no appretiation of art,” she had written. Henry couldn’t help but smile at Linda’s misspelling of appreciation.  
               “He really doesn’t. It honestly p@#$%s me off.” Henry wrote and passed back to Linda.  
               “You can’t beat Joey’s face in, however. Then we won’t get paid.” she passed the note back.  
               Henry chuckled. Leave it to Linda to make a joke about beating someone’s face in. “Of course, Joey probably wouldn’t die if someone stabbed him with a knife.”  
               Linda snorted and quickly glanced around to make sure nobody noticed. The only one that seemed to notice was Susie, and she was glaring daggers at Linda.                “Don’t write that! What if Joey finds this?”  
               “You wrote ‘I can’t beat Joey’s face in, however’. What if Joey saw that? We could get in a lot of trouble from that.”  
               “Oh you! Stop it! They nearly noticed me laughing!”  
               “You started writing though.”  
               “Still! You tried to make me laugh!”  
               “You tried to make me laugh, but I can’t make you laugh?”  
               “You were grumpy though!”  
               Henry smiled at Linda, and she smiled back. She grabbed Henry’s pinky with hers again. Henry glanced over at Thomas and Allison. Allison was hiding a giggle behind her hand as Thomas whispered something to her. It was nice to see not everything that came out of this studio was tainted by Joey. Of course, he knew that with Linda and his relationship.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
